Into The Dark
by ry123red
Summary: Sequel to "My Beautiful Rescue". With the deadline to end Maria quickly approaching, Jasper and Bella find themselves thrown into a whirlwind of chaos and destruction. Finally faced with the ghosts of his past, Jasper has to make a decision that could impact the lives of all those he loves. Can Bella help her mate overcome the horrors of his past? Bella/Jasper. Peter/Charlotte.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So first off I just want to thank everyone who has, read, reviewed, or followed this story. Without you guys I wouldn't have had the courage or been inspired to write. Secondly, I know this sequel has taken awhile for me to post, and I just want to express my gratitude for the patience everyone has had with me. I hope this sequel lives up to "My Beautiful Rescue". Happy Reading

* * *

IMPORTANT: To understand this story, the prequel "My Beautiful Rescue" should be read first.

* * *

"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark."

–Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't swans supposed to be graceful?" Peter questioned sarcastically, mocking the irony behind his opponent's last name.

Shooting him a glare, Bella climbed back to her feet and dusted the dirt off her tattered skinny jeans. "I'm glad my lack of balance amuses you." The brunette replied dryly as she slipped into an offensive stance again.

For the past week she had been training in hand to hand combat with the help of Jasper's old friends, Peter and Charlotte. Upon hearing about the Volturi's demands, they were eager to help bring down Maria. After all the hardships she put them through, Bella was not surprised by their desire for her death. Just hearing the horrors they, and many others, endured sent a blaze of rage through her veins.

Jasper had told Bella about his past with Maria before she was turned, and she was horrified to learn about how Maria had used him to further her own goals. Not only had she forcefully changed him, but she then pretended to love him in order to earn his loyalty. He became a pawn in her twisted game. She convinced him to let go of his humanity through viciously training hundreds of newborns, and torturing or killing the ones who were of no use to her. It was only after meeting Peter and Charlotte that Jasper realized her apathy to their relationship, and that she was merely using him. For that, Bella felt indebted Peter and Charlotte. They had saved her mate from Maria's sadistic clutches, leading him to eventually enter her life.

Bella was determined to end her.

Peter feinted to the left, before darting forward quickly. Ducking to avoid his fist, she flipped around and swept her leg out to trip him. Only stumbling slightly, he soon regained balance and landed a blow to Bella's cheek, sending her skidding back a few feet. Hissing in pain, she jumped forward and leapt at the brunette, taking him by surprise. Unfortunately, her newborn speed still was no match for his fighting skills. She soon found herself flipped and pinned to the ground, a gloating vampire hovering above her.

"You're making this too easy." He sighed in mock disappointment, shaking his head at his twelfth consecutive win.

Jasper had thought is would be a good idea for her to improve her fighting skills and spar against other vampires; if you only trained with one you would get accustomed to their fighting style, and be unprepared for going up against unfamiliar opponents. It was imperative that she be able to fight without relying completely on her abilities, especially since they had no idea what to expect upon finding Maria. She could be alone, or have a vast army of newborns ready to rain terror and bloodshed down upon anyone standing in her way.

Rolling her eyes, Bella opened her mouth to respond when she was interrupted.

"You want to get off my woman?"

Immediately, Bella shot her shields up, sending Peter flying off of her and onto the ground a few feet away. Ignoring the brunette's muttered protests, she darted up and turned towards the voice, a beaming smile overcoming her face at the sight that greeted her.

"Jasper." Bella said in relief, running into his embrace. Reigning in her strength, she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his hips. He caught his mate with a grin before she pressed her mouth to his fiercely, slipping her hands into his blonde hair.

The first time she did that had taken him by surprise, and the two went tumbling to the ground… Peter never let her live that down.

Burying her face in his chest, Bella sighed in contentment as one of his hands curved around her waist, while the other tangled in long brown hair.

While basking in his calming presence, she felt him drop a kiss onto her hair. "Well if I get a reception like this every time I return, maybe I should leave more often."

Pulled back, she shot him an intense glare, "Don't even think about it."

As Bella slid back to the ground, she rolled her eyes at the Cheshire grin adorning Peter's face as he witnessed the moment between the two.

"Enjoy the show?" Bella commented wryly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Geez, I am surprised you guys didn't kill each other while we were gone." Charlotte snorted, a smile adorning her pale face as she slipped her hand into her mate's.

"Did you guys find anything?" Bella asked, turning to Jasper.

He nodded, eyes hardening in anger. "Apparently, there have been an uncommonly large number of teenagers missing in Lubbock and the surrounding towns. I have a feeling that Maria has been targeting them, and is up to her old tricks again."

"Any more leads on where the bitch is?" Peter growled lowly, the scowl on his face prompting Charlotte to tighten her grip on his hand comfortingly.

"I'm going to hang around some of the old spots and see if anyone has any idea as to her exact whereabouts." Jasper answered calmly, his face impassive.

Bella bit her lip anxiously. She knew that Jasper had to do this, but every time he walked away, she was afraid it would be the last time she saw him. Sensing her apprehension, Jasper shot Bella a side-glance. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow. We really could all use a break."

Nodding in agreement, Peter ushered Charlotte back inside the house where they were staying. It was a modestly sized hunting cabin, isolated from others for miles. Peter enjoyed the irony of staying in a hunting lodge, much to everyone's amusement.

Jasper brought her out of her reverie with a soft nudge from his shoulder, "Hey, pretty girl."

Bella brought her eyes to his and was taken aback by the love brewing there, and it was for her. Despite the fact that they had been together for awhile, the sheer rawness of Jasper's emotions surprised Bella sometimes. He felt with everything he was, and she was lucky enough to be able to share that with him. She knew that he made her a better, stronger person; she could only hope to inspire similar changes in him.

Resolution filled every fiber of her being as she turned to face her mate. "You have to find Maria. And then, we kill her."

His mouth loosened in shock those words, as the awe and pride radiated from him. He was pleasantly surprised at the support she was giving him, having expected her to protest his plan to leave again. He was really grateful to have her support in such a difficult time. "Where have you been my whole life?" Jasper murmured quietly, his golden eyes blazing with emotion. Jasper found himself constantly wondering what he had ever done to deserve such a wonderful person at his side. Here she was, giving up everything to simply be with him. She was risking her life to help him put an end to his past mistakes. Sometimes, he wasn't sure what he could even give to her in return.

Unable to speak, Bella simply cupped his face in her left hand and focused on sending him all the love, passion, and confidence she had in him.

He exhaled shakily at the sudden assault of intense emotions, and then Bella was in his arms. Her eyes slipped closed at the feeling of his lips, and she gripped the front of his shirt in her fists. His hands slipped down to her hips, pulling his mate impossibly closer until he could barely tell where he began and she ended. Then he broke away, breathing heavily. "Sometimes I wonder how my life would have been if I had met you while I was human." He admitted roughly, thumbs rubbing absent-minded circles on the skin exposed at her hips.

Her skin heated under his touch, and she felt utterly overwhelmed at his fervent words. Could she have saved him from all the shit Maria put him through? Would it have stopped him from living through the horrors that filled his past?

"Then you wouldn't be the man you are today." Bella answered, finally finding her voice. "The man who is gentle, protective, and compassionate. The man who fights for those he loves, no matter the consequences." She slid her hand up to rest over where his heart was. "My mate."

A grin appeared on his face and he shook his head. "I don't know how in the world I found you…but I never want to let you go."

"Then don't." She breathed, tangling their fingers together. "Come on, you need to hunt if you want to beat that human drinking bitch."

"And if you ever want to stand a chance against Peter you probably should too." Jasper teased, laughing at her outraged look.

"You're going to regret that later when I kick you ass, Whitlock." Bella growled, shoving him lightly.

He laughed loudly, the sound sending a thrill of joy through the vampire next to him. God, she wanted to hear that sound every day for the rest of her life.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know this chapter was really sappy, but I just couldn't help myself! Jasper is just so darn cute! Anyways, I would love to hear what everyone thinks! Thanks for reading And the chapters will get longer, I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, I was completely floored and humbled by the number of reviews for the last chapter! You guys are amazing. It really helps motivate me to write when I know people are actually reading. Thanks so much for the feedback. Happy reading

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing.

* * *

"No." Jasper growled adamantly. "Absolutely not." He raked a hand through his blonde hair, pacing across the living room floor.

Bella glanced at him before returning her attention to the two vampires gathered around the dining room table with her. They were staying at Peter and Charlotte's place, a modest two story house with plenty of space for four vampires. The outside was brick, with vines growing up the front, giving it a rustic look. The house sat on eighty acres of land, with the nearest neighbor miles away; this gave a sense of privacy, and allowed room for the horses to roam.

It had become somewhat of a habit for the four of them to convene around the oak dining table after someone returned from scouting out Maria's location. They spent hours gathered there, planning, sharing, and even arguing.

Peter and Jasper had finally discovered Maria's whereabouts, and where she was training the newborns she had created. While they were eager to defeat her, they knew that everything had to be planned out. There could be no room for error.

"I'm the only face that Maria doesn't know. If any one of you showed up, she would recognize you right away. This is the best plan we have." Bella replied, sighing at her mate's predictably furious reaction to the idea. Despite his justified anger, she knew that this was the only way to stop Maria. Hell, it was the only plan that had a fraction of a chance at being successful.

"She has a point." Peter inserted helpfully, ignoring the heated glare his friend shot at him.

Practically vibrating with fury, Jasper turned to face the window, his back rigid. "Fuck." he cursed under his breath, eyes alight with intensity.

The brunette approached him slowly, coming to a stop at his back and resting her cheek against the rough material of his shirt. Feeling the tense-ness leave his form, she slid her hands under his arms so they came to rest against his chest in a backwards embrace. Finally, his hand rested over where hers were clasped together against his chest. Shaking his head, Jasper turned her around so that she was tight in his arms. "Why do you always seem so eager to throw yourself into the line of fire?"

Tilting her head at him, Bella considered his words before replying. "Sometimes we have to fight for those we love."

The anger in his eyes melted at her words, and he slid his hands up to her shoulders, holding her in place. "If there was any other way-"

"Hey, don't go into this assuming I'm going to fail." Bella interrupted, frowning at the blonde in front of her. "Have a little faith."

Taking his silence as acquiescence, Bella resumed her previous spot at the table that Peter and Charlotte were still gathered around. Charlotte sent her a small smile, nodding her support. Bella smiled at the other woman, gratitude clear on her face. After Alice's betrayal, she was wary of getting too close to others, but something about Charlotte made Bella want to trust her. The petite brunette had been nothing but kind and welcoming to her and Jasper, and thankfully didn't seem to share Alice's unnatural, and frankly unhealthy, obsession with shopping.

In fact, Charlotte reminded Bella a bit of herself; she was down to earth and seemed more confortable in a t-shirt and jeans than five-inch heels and a mini-skirt. Alice really had been a fucking prima donna bitch.

Peter cleared his throat, interrupting Bella's reminiscing. "Not that I don't support you Swan, but what exactly do you plan to do? If you somehow manage to infiltrate Maria's little vampire recruiting camp, what then?"

"After I sneak in and blend with Maria's newborns, I'll see if I can gather any more information about what she's planning." Bella locked eyes with Peter, her expression solemn. "But if I get the chance, I'm taking her out."

Peter grimaced at the thought of her facing Maria alone, but nodded. "Don't make a move unless you get her alone. The last thing we fuckin' need is that crazy bitch getting her hands on you."

A wry smile lifted Bella's lips, and she tilted her head in wonder. Despite barely knowing her a week, they already cared about her. Well, war did tend to bring people together.

She shot a glance at the stoically silent Jasper.

Or tear them apart.

"She won't touch me. I'll be out of there before you guys even begin to miss me." She joked, earning eye-rolls from both Peter and Charlotte.

"Just be careful dove." Peter reiterated as he shot a pointed glance towards Jasper. A glance that said _'don't get yourself killed so your mate doesn't kill me_'. Upon discovering her last name was Swan, he had taken to calling her any name that was remotely related to birds. Jasper really did have strange friends. Ignoring his use of one of the many nicknames he had given her, Bella nodded in understanding.

Bella sat in silence, waiting for Jasper to speak. She understood his opposition to the plan, having gone through the same emotion every time he had gone out to search for Maria. At first she had hissed out her disagreement, too blinded by the fear of losing him to realize that is was the best plan of action. Eventually, she had seen reason, but she had raised hell for a while at first. So, she let him stew in his anger. Bella knew the strategist in Jasper would emerge and he would realize that this was the only way to catch Maria by surprise.

Finally, it seemed that even he couldn't bear the tense silence anymore. Suddenly, he was standing in front of her, his dark golden eyes scorching her with their intensity. "You won't be reckless and risk your life." He barked out, gripping her shoulders tight in his hands. "If you're going in there, we will have everything planned out. I won't send you to meet the devil half-cocked and unprepared."

He paused for a moment, eyes seemingly distant as if immersed in past events. "Don't underestimate her. She's a cunning bitch that isn't afraid to stab others in the back to escape. Defeating Victoria was child's play compared to Maria. Her weakness is her unquenchable lust for power. If you somehow reveal your ability to shield, you'll instantly be a celebrity in her sick little vampire boot camp."

Bella stared at her mate's face as he spoke, innately knowing to listen to Jasper when he was intent like this. Peter and Charlotte had explained that when Jasper was working for Maria, he had almost lost all semblance of his humanity. He had become a killing machine, too lost in Maria's mind control to escape her clutches. She had him caught in her twisted web of lies and deceit. In the past week, Bella had caught glimpses of that Jasper. Just the other day, he had come back from trailing Maria and seemed distant and angry, not at all himself. Bella was terrified that in re-opening the door to Jasper's past, that she would lose him.

That's why she was determined to help rid him of Maria, once and for all.

"Get close to her, and show a desire to please her. She specifically chooses followers. People who won't fight back or cause insurrection." Jasper continued, his eyes sharp with tenacity. "And when you get her alone…don't hesitate. You see a shot, you take it. If you're compromised at any time, get the hell outta there. I can't lose you, especially not to her."

Bella nodded, unable to vocalize the words, and paralyzed by the onslaught of emotion radiating off her mate. Chaos was the only way to describe the ever-changing, over-powering emotions that assaulted her. Her auburn eyes widened at the overwhelming intensity of the raw emotions being thrown at her.

Reflexively, she slammed her ability shield up. Then everything was blank. Bella's head reeled from the sudden absence of Jasper's emotions, leaving her feeling disoriented.

Her eyes met his, and saw the shock clear on his features as he realized that he had been amplifying the emotions of everyone within range. It was in that moment that Bella realized how truly powerful her mate was. Others seriously underestimated his abilities. If he were to inflict that much emotional chaos on a person for an extended period of time…it would drive them mad.

Jasper stumbled back, putting more distance between himself and his mate. "Shit, are you okay angel?"

Bella nodded warily, eyeing him with concern. He pulled her to him, pressing her against his chest. As his right hand tangled in her hair, Bella released a heavy sigh and brought her arms under his, gripping the fabric on the back of his shirt in her fists.

"Jesus, I didn't even realize- I mean…this whole mess just needs to be over." He spat out, contempt clear in his tone.

"It will be." Bella assured him, tightening her grip on him. "Aro will get what he wants, and we'll be out from under his thumb; we'll be free...and so will Edward."

Despite the hell he put her through, Bella didn't want Edward to be made a pawn of the Volturi. No one deserved to be locked away against his or her will. In addition to freeing her ex, stopping Maria would get the Volturi off their backs. Then, she and Jasper could live the life they wanted. She could see the Cullens again. Despite the drama that seemed to plague that family, Bella loved Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie dearly. But, she was ready to start a new life with Jasper.

But first, they had to overcome this final obstacle.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! The action will start soon, I promise. See you guys next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the anonymous reviewer Jen, who recently informed me that someone plagiarized My Beautiful Rescue and translated it to French without asking. Not cool dude. Anyways, thanks for reading!

I was hoping to get some feedback as to where you guys want this story to go…so here are a few questions! Feel free to answer them in a review or PM.

1. Should Maria die? Or be turned over to the Volturi?

2. If she dies, who should kill her? Bella? Jasper? Someone else?

3. I'm going to introduce an OC that will become Bella's ally…would you guys prefer it be a man or woman?If it was a man, it would obviously bring out possessive Jasper, which is always fun.

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, etc. Happy Reading

* * *

"_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, I'll follow you into the dark."_

-Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

She entered the dimly lit building warily, unsure as to what she was walking into. Jasper had said that some of Maria's followers frequented this place, so here she was. It had been two days since she had last seen her mate, and Bella was anxious; but, she didn't want to risk Maria catching his scent on her. That would only end in disaster.

Forcing a calm façade as curious eyes roved over her, Bella simply smiled as if she was completely at ease in a seedy place like this, and didn't have a care in the world. The last thing she needed was to look suspicious or as if she had ulterior motives. Everyone was depending on her to be successful; she _had _to do this.

After sitting at the bar for a few minutes, Bella decided being upfront was the best way to go about this, seeing as no one even mentioned anything about Maria or newborn vampires. After speaking with the bartender and a few other patrons, she garnered the attention of a vampire who seemed to be a body guard or bouncer...not that the place was busy enough to warrant either one. She had to admit, it was pretty sad for an underground vampire bar. Then again, it was the middle of the day. This came across as the sort of place that became busier after the sun went down.

"What brings a girl like you here? An' lookin' for Maria of all people? I think you'd better leave; this ain't the place for someone like you." The rather large vampire snorted, eyeing Bella with amusement. He was dressed in dark clothes that were clearly meant to display his impressive, and menacing, physique. He bore some sort of insignia tattoo on his upper arm, and Bella briefly wondered how that was possible. Wasn't the change supposed to heal all scars and imperfections?

The smile not slipping from her face, Bella stepped closer to the man who decided she looked too weak to be a threat. "It's too bad you feel that way. I was honestly hoping you would make things easier for yourself." She sighed in false exasperation.

"You'd better move along now 'fore I kick you outta here." The man repeated, standing tall in an attempt to intimidate. His red eyes weren't very inconspicuous, especially when any human could enter and see. But, they would probably be drunk anyways, so she supposed it didn't really matter.

Just as Bella was deciding on which shield to use, another vampire slipped in between the two, an easy smile on his attractive face. "Whoa, what's going on here?"

"This little lady refuses to leave." The larger man replied, scowling at her.

"Little lady?" She scoffed, unsure as to whether she should laugh or be offended. If only he knew how much power this _little lady_ had; he would be running in the opposite direction.

"She wants to see _her_." He continued, ignoring her comment.

The second, younger man let his easygoing mask drop, as surprise flickered across his face for a split second. Bella felt his eyes on her, seeming to appraise her in a different light than before. It was an almost calculating stare. She said nothing, but met his gaze head on. Then the charm bas back. "What's your name?"

"Isabella." She replied easily, choosing to forgo the shortened version of her name she tended to give people.

"Adam." He replied, his red eyes meeting her orange ones. "Why don't we take this conversation somewhere a bit more…private?"

Adam motioned for her to follow as he walked towards the back of the establishment.

Well, shit. What had she done?

He had led her into a sparsely decorated office room, with a metal desk along the center of the back wall. There were no windows, the only light coming from a fixture on the ceiling. From the lack of clutter, Bella determined that no one really used this room permanently. Either they went through management positions quickly, or this was used as a meeting room.

"Drink?"

Fearing he would drag an unsuspecting human out and expect her to drink from the vein, Bella politely declined. The truth was, Jasper had warned her that she would have to drink a minimum amount of human blood. It would serve two purposes: keeping her strength up, and maintaining the orange or crimson eye color that she needed to blend in.

Thank god Jasper had connections to getting human blood from hospitals and blood banks, so that she didn't have to hunt humans. Despite the fact that it was natural for a vampire, she just couldn't reconcile biting a person. She didn't mind that Peter and Charlotte preferred to hunt, it just wasn't the way she wanted to feed.

Shrugging her refusal off, the man motioned for her to take a seat. Forcing her face into a mask of nonchalance, Bella slid into the chair and met the eyes of the vampire sitting across from her. Once again, she was unnerved by the blatant way he stared as if she were a puzzle he was unable to solve.

"Why are you here?" He questioned, straight to the point.

Meeting his gaze straight on, Bella let a tight smile slip onto her face. "I think your henchmen over there already mentioned that earlier."

The aforementioned vampire glared at her nastily, stepping forward as if to answer her antagonism with violence. Adam held up a hand, stopping the larger vampire in his tracks. He motioned for the other vampire to leave, ignoring the displeased look on his face as the door slammed shut behind him.

"I apologize for his behavior." Adam said politely. "He's a bit of a wild card."

"Understatement." Bella replied wryly, shooting the shut door an amused look.

"Where did you say you were from?" He questioned curiously, clearly noticing her lack of a southern accent.

"I didn't." She replied, quirking an amused eyebrow at the other vampire.

"Someone clearly doesn't want to give any answers." Adam said pointedly, eyes sharp with mistrust. "And so neither am I. Feel free to stop by the bar, but here's a bit of advice: If I were you, I would stop asking about things you know nothing of."

Sensing she was fighting a losing battle, Bella sighed in resignation. "Phoenix."

Raising an eyebrow in interest, he sent her a smirk. "See, that wasn't so hard was it? Arizona? That's quite a sunny place for a vampire to live."

Mentally annoyed with his prying, Bella attempted to give as little information as possible. He was just wasting time that she didn't have to spare.

"I managed."

"I see that. Well, Isabella from Phoenix, why are you here?"

"I have something to offer Maria…And I don't think she would refuse it." Bella replied confidently, shoving her insecurity to the background. She had to come off as if her whole life wasn't riding on this conversation. As if her ability to pull this off wouldn't affect everyone she knows and loves.

Adam's red eyes narrowed in suspicion, and his gaze seemed to drill through to her core, holding her immobile. The dark haired vampire stood suddenly, walking over to her side of the desk.

"Well then, I think it's time you come with me."

* * *

Jasper stared at the book in his hands, his mind unable to focus on the words he was attempting to read. Honestly, he thinks he's read the same sentence seven times without registering it. How is he supposed to go about his day when his mate, his other half, is risking her life at this very moment? How is he supposed to sit and read this goddamn book when his Isabella is out there up against evil incarnate, alone?

It's not that he lacks faith in Bella. He knows she's driven and tough as hell, but he isn't used to being the one sitting back in a fight. He isn't used to sitting around and waiting for news, whether it is good or bad.

Running a hand through his blonde hair, Jasper barely notices the novel slip from his hand. It's barely been one full day and he already wants to go out and bring his mate back.

Then, his phone is going off from the other room. Answering it, Jasper is not surprised to hear the other voice on the line. "Jacob. No, she's not here."

The shifter on the other line paused, hearing the anxiety in Jasper's tone. Immediately, Jacob was filled with a sense of foreboding. He held the phone tightly in his hand, just barely holding back his strength from shattering it as the vampire spoke the words he dreaded hearing.

"She's going after Maria."

* * *

A/N: Not really happy with this chapter because of the lack of Bella/Jasper scenes. I think I might throw some flashbacks with them into chapters where they don't interact…because there will be quite a few of those chapters. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter! Sorry for the shortness…I just thought this was a good place to end it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Many thanks to one of my beta's _Pandora's Dream_ for editing this chapter! Happy reading. :)

* * *

"_If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks. _

_Then, I'll follow you into the dark."_

- Death Cab for Cutie

* * *

If Jasper knew she had followed Adam, he would definitely be pissed. As they had said goodbye just two days earlier, he had urged her not to take any unnecessary risks. But in her eyes, sometimes risks had to be taken in order to accomplish anything. So, if she had to blindly follow this strange vampire, then so be it.

As of now, Bella was just grateful that the "bodyguard" from earlier had stayed back at the bar. She didn't think she would have been able to stand him glaring menacingly at her for another second. It wasn't her fault his incompetence and hot-headedness had gotten himself reproached; if he wouldn't have been such a condescending asshole, maybe she wouldn't dislike him so much.

Adam had led her outside the office in the bar, and into what seemed to be a basement. _Seriously? How much more similar to a horror movie could this situation get? _

They walked in a stoic silence that was neither awkward nor comfortable.

"Now," he began, breaking the hush, "Drop the cryptic act. If you want to see her, then you'll have to tell me what you know."

Bella met his gaze and recited the cover story they had decided on, "I've heard that she's gathering a group of vampires together, aiming to gain power over the Volturi; I want to be a part of it."

Adam paused, contemplating her words.

"Really? And what do you have to offer? Why should you be allowed to join her cause?" Adam asked skeptically, doubting her abilities.

"I'm assuming she keeps the newborns confined in one location. Do any of them ever attempt to escape?" Seeing his affirmative nod, she continued. "I have a way to stop that from happening."

Adam waited patiently, curious to hear the girl's answer.

"I'm a shield."

"What?"

"A shield: It's basically a transparent barrier that keeps anyone from crossing through." Bella explained, mistaking his disbelief for confusion.

His brows furrowed, and he seemed to be puzzled by her response. "That's not possible."

"Clearly it is."

"No, I would have sensed a power that strong." he argued, shaking his head in refutation. It seemed Adam had a gift of his own. He could sense how powerful a vampire's ability was.

"Try me." she dared, eager to see his reaction when he discovered the truth in her statements.

With vampire speed, he grabbed the old wooden chair sitting against the wall of the room, and sent it careening towards her. Resisting the instinct to dodge it, Bella shot her shield up, causing the chair to splinter into pieces at the sudden impact. His astonished face was worth the over-dramatic moment that just occurred.

Adam approached the brunette, his hand outstretched, until the invisible barrier forced him to stop. He seemed to be concentrating on seeing or feeling the shield, and would find himself unsuccessful in that fruitless endeavor. Bella was unable to keep the pleased smirk off her features.

Then, his eyes met hers across the few feet separating them. "It's time I brought you to her."

* * *

Jasper growled lowly, stalking back towards the house. He had thought hunting would be a good way to abate his frustration and anger, but unfortunately he was wrong. Sure, his hunger was satiated, but even as he tore into his prey he had been unable to fully focus on the hunt.

Was this how Bella had felt the times she had to sit back while everyone else went off to battle? Helpless and useless? He felt trapped in a horrible nightmare where he was incapable of doing anything. His mate, his other half, his _everything_, was putting her life at risk for him. She was out there right now, facing numerous dangers, all to help him atone for his past mistakes, for the horrors he had committed after he was first changed.

Now fucking Jacob Black was riled up, barely able to keep a handle on his fury at discovering that Bella had gone out on her own to face Maria. If Jasper hadn't felt like shit already, he did after that phone call. The wolf had hissed out his disapproval, threatening to tear Texas apart until he found her and dragged her back to safety. Finally, his anger seemed to run its course, and he said that if Bella ran into trouble, to give him a call. Then he hung up.

And that's what led to Jasper's decision to go hunt; he really just needed to get the hell out of the house before he destroyed something. He really wasn't good with the whole sitting back and waiting thing. His whole life, he had been the fighter, the one on the frontlines. Now, his mate was laying her life on the line for him. It absolutely tore Jasper apart that he couldn't be there by her side, not as her protector, but as her comrade in battle.

Two days. Two days until he saw his mate again. They had agreed that every three days he would go to a pre-decided location and wait for Bella. If she were able to slip away without arousing suspicion, she would meet him there and update him on her progress. This way, if he didn't hear from her for a while, he could begin making plans to go in and get her out of there. He had demanded they meet every other day, but knew this would cause Maria to distrust Bella. He didn't want his protectiveness to cause a flaw in the plan. Things would go smoothly, and without a problem.

Even with the reassurance, Jasper felt a flicker of doubt and fear. His Isabella was strong. She had proven that through overcoming all the struggles in her past, but would this prove too much?

God, how could he have stood by and sent her into that place alone? If anything happened to her he would never forgive himself. He would find Maria and reign fire and vengeance upon everyone, no matter the cost…even if it were his life.

* * *

Whatever Bella expected, this was the complete opposite. When she pictured Maria's hideout, she had anticipated a dark cave or a secluded, empty building. Bella couldn't help the astonished expression that adorned her face as she surveyed the scene before her. She and Adam had ran non-stop for miles until, after getting past the vamps guarding the place, they finally were able to stop on a relatively tall hill that gave her a decent view of the surrounding area.

There was an empty field covered in rather tall stalks of wheat that would probably brush against her waist if she walked through it. Behind the field, there were acres and acres of trees. The sudden change in vegetation was strange to take in.

Directly in front of the large field was a vast plantation home. The building was painted white, and two-stories. There were tall beams that started at the floor and reached the roof. A wrap around porch was on each floor, both completing the opulent look and making the house's older age apparent. It seemed as if someone had taken this picture out of a history book and dropped it right into the present.

Bella was speechless.

Surveying her expression, Adam grinned. "Not what you expected, is it?"

"That's an understatement." she muttered, unable to take her eyes off the old building that somehow came across as dated, and yet well-kept.

Adam descended down the hill, leaving Bella where she stood. Finally, she was able to tear her gaze away from the plantation house, and followed after him.

Unbeknownst to Bella, this place hid its fair share of secrets, darker than she could have ever imagined, deep under the welcoming outward appearance. And she was about to uncover them all.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I love you guys! Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated, even if it's in a PM.


	5. SOPA is back!

I'm sorry this is not a new chapter, but it is addressing a very important issue. The US government is trying to pass a Copyright bill that would make illegal streaming of copyrighted works a FELONY.

This means that it would be illegal to stream cover song videos or lyric videos on youtube. This would also affect everyone here on FANFICTION. Anyone who writes about a character from Harry Potter, a character from Doctor Who, a character from Twilight, a character from X-Men, etc. will be breaking the law and charged with a felony and could go to jail. THIS GOES FOR EVERY CHARACTER FROM EVERY STORY EVER. If the character was created by someone else and you use it in your story, you would be breaking the law.

This is not the first time the government has tried to do this. Remember the internet blackout day back in 2011 when Google, Wikipedia, and sites like them shut down for a day to protest the SOPA bill? Well apparently the government made some changes to the same bill and is trying to pass it again. I am beyond annoyed and angry about this.

Personally, I am not a fan of Justin Bieber's music, but he was discovered on youtube by singing cover songs. Therefore, he would be sent to jail for breaking the law. He spoke up against the last SOPA bill attempt, and I can only hope that he and other musicians like him speak out against it this time as well.

There is a petition that is aiming to stop this, and here is the link (just take out the spaces):

.gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

or google Stop SOPA 2013.

Please go sign it! Please spread the word! We need to stand up for our right to freedom of speech! We write because it's what we enjoy, it's how we express our point of view, and it's what we love. We have to do what we can to stop this from being taken from us.


End file.
